Sunday Dinner
by PunkVampy
Summary: "Oh you do not know my family.What you guys call the Apocolypse, I used to call Sunday Dinner!" Arguments. Every Single day. There's only so much an 11 year old boy can take. A look into Gabriel's past.


_**Alrighty, well this is a little idea I came up with when I re watched Changing Channels for the gazillionth time. **_

_**It's just a harmless little one shot about Gabriel's past. Michael, Lucifer, god!Chuck, Castiel, Balthazar and of course Raphael are gunna be in this fiction. The age gaps are a little different than in my other stories. Gabriel is normally a lot older than Balth and Cas in the other stories I write, but in this theres about a 3 year gap between Gabriel and Balthazar. And A 8 year gap between Gabe and Castiel. **_

_**Enjoy ma peeps ;)**_

_**Punk**_

…

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel briefly turned his head at the sound of his father's voice. "Yeah Dad?"

"Dinner!"

" 'kay Dad!" He shouted back. Gabriel looked back at the tv screen his fingers clicking away at buttons on his game console remote. He was tapping the A, B and C buttons constantly, making his little game character (who oddly resembled Batman) duck, jump and punch at bad guys.

Gabriel was about 11 years old. Angel years work differently to human years. In our years Gabriel would be about 11 millennia's old. But to the angels that was nothing. Gabriel was an infant. The youngest Archangel in the whole garrison. Even if he was the youngest Archangel, there were still thousands of normal angels who were centuries younger than him. His two little brothers included.

"Gabriel come on! Dinner!" Balthazar muttered as he walked past Gabriel's bedroom door.  
"Yeah…I'm on my way." Gabriel didn't even acknowledge his little brother. He waved a hand dismissively. "Gimme a sec."

8 year old Balthazar rolled his eyes, he looked behind his shoulder. "Come on Cassy."

A three year old boy, with scruffy black hair came into view. He was wearing little grey pyjamas with little teddy bears on them. His big blue eyes were wide and hazy. He was sucking his thumb and clutching onto a stuffed toy. A little dog. Balthazar wrapped an arm around the toddlers shoulder and led him down the stairs. "I would hurry if I were you Gabe…Raphael's pretty hungry."

"Yeah? Let him eat the table. I'll be down in a minute, I'm saving Gotham City."  
Balthazar let out a little laugh before disappearing off down the stairs. "Try passing that one by Raph"

About two minutes passed and Gabriel still hadn't moved from his bed, eyes were still glued to the screen, and Batman was still punching Joker repeatedly in the face.  
Gabriel started clicking the buttons with a little more determination.  
"Why wont you just die like a good little clown?" He muttered to himself, chewing on his bottom lip.

"GABRIEL! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!—"  
"Yeah! One minute!"" Gabriel shouted, completely ignoring the shout from Lucifer.

"If you're not down here by the time I count to 3…"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. _Aww Luci wants to do some counting, how sweet._

"1…"

Gabriel shook his head _Idiot. _

"2…" Gabriel could practically hear the rage rumbling in his second eldest brothers voice.

_Holy Crap!_

Gabriel's eyes widened. He swallowed loudly and paused his game. Before running like the wind down the landing. Lucifer was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Gabriel jumped off the bottom step, his thick white socks making him stumble on the red carpet slightly, he tripped and fell, landing on his butt. He grinned up at his brother, who was standing there, arms folded.  
Gabriel's grin seemed to widen. "Hey Luci…what's the weather like up there?"

Lucifer glared down at his little brother. A harsh glare. Gabriel swallowed a little. _He's mad. I'm done for. _

But, to Gabriel's amazement, Lucifer smiled at him and even let out a little bit of a chuckle. Gabriel smirked triumphantly and got to his feet. Swatting Lucifer away with his hands when the blonde angel tussled his hair.  
"Go on, get to the great hall. Father's waiting."

Gabriel let out a lively laugh and started to ran into the kitchen, he ducked and weaved out of the way of servants and cooks. Laughing at there disgusted looks and tuts of irritation, and the odd  
"Slow down master Gabriel!, before you hurt yourself!"

Gabriel wasn't even listening properly. He was having _way _ too much fun.

When he finally made it to the great hall however, that essence of fun seemed to fade. He opened the door quietly, trying to be utterly silent.

Obviously, this is Gabriel I'm talking about, do you ever see him being silent? He let go of the door to early, and it slammed shut, echoing around the whole room.

_Everyones looking at me…_Gabriel screwed his eyes shut. _Bugger…  
_

"Gabriel. Glad you could make it."

"sorry I'm late, Father…" he mumbled "I was…" He trailed off. Raphael was giving him one hell of a glare. Gabriel sat down in the giant chair that was nearly ten times too big for him, head lowered. Lucifer sat down next to their father, opposite Michael. Their Father was sitting at the head of the table.

Balthazar had his head lowered, eyes cast down at the plate of steaming, mouth-watering food. Castiel was still sucking his thumb and clutching the stuffed dog close to him.

Chuck began to say grace. Gabriel folded his hands in prayer and listening to his father's voice. Castiel on the other hand was still sitting there, sucking his thumb, not noticing that everyone was in prayer.

"Castiel!" Raphael whispered harshly. Cas jumped a little, tears automatically springing to his blue eyes. Balthazar looked down at his little brother who was seated next to him as always (the family always sat to dinner in age order: Chuck, then Michael, Lucifer, Rapahel, Gabriel, Balthazar and finally little Cas.) He nudged the black haired angel gently and gestured that they should be praying. Cas dipped his head in embarrassment, his little cheeks going a tint of red, and folded his hands in prayer.

After grace was said, they began dinner. No-one even breathed a word. Gabriel looked from his father, to every single one of his brothers. Why was no one speaking? Everyone should speak in dinner! That was what the humans did wasn't it?

Gabriel couldn't take it any longer.

"Father?"

Chuck looked up. "Yes Gabriel?, what is it?"

"T-theres going to be a war isn't there?"

Raphael nearly choked on the food he was eating. The whole dinner table crashed into an eery silence, even more awkward than the one before. Michael was glaring daggers at Gabriel, and in turn, Lucifer was glaring daggers at Michael.

Gabriel suddenly felt really small. He sunk back in his chair. _I've done it now. _He thought. _Started another damn argument _

"Yes." Chuck finally answered. That practically set off an explosion of "What?" and "Father No!" from Raphael, Balthazar and Gabriel…Castiel on the other hand was just sitting there, wide eyed and trembling slightly.

Balthazar had pushed his plate away, having clearly lost his appetite. Chuck held a hand up, silencing Raphael and Gabriel's shouts.

There was silence again, all of the boys were looking at their father.

"Why?"

It was a small, scared voice that had spoken. Gabriel knew who it belonged to instantly. Everyone's eyes were on the youngest angel. Castiel whimpered slightly, and hid his face in Balthazar's arm. The stuffed dog squished up between them. Balthazar wrapped on arm around his little brother, but his eyes never left his father.

Chuck sighed heavily. "Someone in the family has had a …disagreement with me."

Lucifer clenched his teeth and glared straight at his father, for a second Gabriel thought he was going to start shouting, but Lucifer just forced his chair back, and stood bolt upright, his glare never left Chuck's. Castiel held onto Balthazar even tighter. Lucifer stormed out of the room, slamming the large oak door behind him. The sound echoed around the entire room.

Gabriel got to his feet, and sprinted out after him.

"Gabriel! Get back here!" Raphael shouted.

"Gabriel! Leave him alone for a while!" Chuck called after him.

Gabriel wasn't listening, he ran out of the door. He quickly looked left and right, searching for his big brother. When he finally caught a glimpse of his brother's blonde hair, Gabriel ran after him.

Twenty five year old Lucifer slammed the front door shut. He gripped his hair in his hands and breathed heavily out through clenched teeth, screwing his eyes shut.  
_Why wont he just see that these humans are nothing? They're lesser than us! They always will be! How can he expect me to worship them? __**Idiot!**__,…if he wants a war..I'll give him a war. _ Lucifer thought. Clenching his teeth.

"L-Luci?" Gabriel was peaking around the door. He took a little step forward. "Luci…I'm sorry…I didn't know it was true…all the kids at school keep on talking about it…and they keep on asking me questions…about you…a-and I didn't know what to say…so I thought I'd ask Dad…I honestly didn't know what he would say…I..—"

Of all things Gabriel expected of his elder brother, Lucifer, what he did next wasn't one of them. Lucifer had whirled and slapped him across the face with the back of his hand.

Gabriel fell to the ground from the force of the slap, one hand pressed against his cheek. Tears springing to his eyes as he pulled himself away from his brother on the ground.

Lucifer's eyes widened in realization, he rushed forward. "Gabriel! Oh, Gabriel I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"  
Gabriel nodded, but still burst into tears at the stinging pain in his cheek. Lucifer's heart went out to the 11 year old boy.  
"Gabriel, I didn't mean to, I was so angry…I—"

Lucifer looked up when he heard the door open, Michael stood before him, eyes wide when he saw the sight before him. He rushed forward, lifting Gabriel up into his arms.  
"What the hell did you do?" He yelled.

Lucifer opened and closed his mouth, trying to explain…but when he saw how Gabriel was crying, head buried somewhere under Michael's arm…he knew he really had no excuse.

Lucifer took a little step forward, but Michael stepped back. "I cant even trust you with our little brother can I?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, so your hand just magically came into contact with his face?"

"Michael please!"

"If I cant even trust you with Gabriel, how the hell am I meant to leave you in the same room as Balth and Cas?"

"Oh coz you care about them so much, don't you?" The sarcasm was dripping in Lucifer's voice as he glared at his twenty seven year old brother. Michael was practically shaking with fury. "**I** don't go around hitting them! "

"I told you I didn't mean to do that!"

"You stay away from him! You stay away from all of them!" Michael screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Gabriel shoved away from Michael, and landed on his feet. Lucifer could see the tear tracks running down his cheeks, and the bright red mark on the side of his face, ….that just made his guilt deepen. "Please…" Gabriel's voice wavered as he held back more tears. "Please just stop arguing…I hate it when you argue."

"Gabriel…look…" Lucifer began, but Gabriel cut him off.

"No you look! Do you too have any idea how much your arguing is scaring Balthazar and Cassy?"

Silence from the oldest archangels.

"Cas has been having trouble sleeping for the past week! And who does he run too? Me! Raphael's too busy being smug, and you two are too busy arguing, and hell, Balthazar is just as scared as he is! I have to sit with them in the middle of the night, and watch them cry and ask why the arguing won't stop, and I have to lie to them, and say that it'll be fine when I know just as well as they do, that it won't, coz you two won't stop being complete DICKS!"

Gabriel didn't even give them time to answer, he just bolted back through the door and thundered up the stairs.

He knew exactly where they would be. He ran into Balthazar's room. Both of the youngest angels stared up at him wide eyed.

"Gabe…" Balthazar asked quietly. "Why is your cheek red…w-why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel whispered, pulling both Balthazar and Castiel into his arms.

"Lucifer hit you…didn't he?" Balthazar whispered into the fabric of Gabriel's shirt. "Didn't I say it doesn't matter?"

"Gabey…why's are yous crying?"

"Coz I'm fed up Cassy…" Gabriel whispered, burying his head in the toddler thick black hair.

"Why are yous fedded ups?"

"Coz..Mike and Luci wont stop arguing."

"Are they grumpies?" the toddler asked. Seriously enough.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at that through his tears. "Y-Yeah, kid…they're big grumpies."

"Cant we make them happies again?"

Gabriel shook his head. "It's a nice thought, Cassy…but I don't think so."

"We could run away…leave heaven…just us three." Balthazar suggested, hugging his big brother even tighter. Gabriel knew that Balthazar meant no harm by this, he was an 8 year old boy trying to get his brother to stop crying.

Gabriel closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, as more tears slipped out of his eyes.  
"Sometimes…" He said, in the smallest voice Balthazar

"sometimes…I wish we could."

All those centuries later, when Gabriel was trapped in a circle of fire and holy oil, staring Dean and Sam right in the face. He could feel all this emotion bubbling up inside of him, just like that night on the porch, all those centuries ago.

Dean looked at him in that same I'd-rather-be-kicking-your-ass-right-now way.  
"You want to see the end of the world?"

"I want it to be over!" he shouted "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell…I don't care who wins!...I just. Want it. To .be. Over!"

"It doesn't have to be like that!" Sam snapped back. "There must be some way to…pull the plug!"

Gabriel couldn't believe he was actually hearing this. He let out a little laugh, and shook his head in disbelief.  
"Oh, you do not know my family. What you call the apocalypse, _I_ used to call Sunday Dinner." He looked from one Winchester to the other. "That's why there's no stopping this because this isn't about a war!, its about two brothers who loved each other…and then betrayed each other!"

Gabriel had been alive for a long long time. He had seen many things, and learnt many things. But if there was one thing he knew better than his own name, better than this whole stupid, useless, never ending _**war**_ it was this.

He hated Sunday Dinner.


End file.
